In semiconductor device design such as power semiconductor diode design a trade-off between various electric parameters has to be met. By way of example, while an increase in a charge-carrier plasma in the power semiconductor diode allows for a reduction of conducting losses of the power semiconductor diode, the increase of the charge-carrier plasma also requires an increased extraction of charge-carriers when switching off the power semiconductor diode. Therefore, a trade-off between conducting losses and switching losses has to be met.
It is desirable to improve the trade-off between conducting losses and switching losses of a diode.